


Noite

by KitKaos



Series: O Dia [1]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Ein kleines 'Was wäre wenn...' zu Folge 1.20 "Die Trümmer eines Traums"





	Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Dankeschön an meine Beta K`Ehleyr, sowie an Anne für den Klick ;P! Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über jede Art von Feedback! :)

_... „Superman, besteht denn Hoffnung für uns? Dich und mich? Ich bin so furchtbar verliebt in dich. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ohne zu wissen, was du fühlst.“_

_„Lois. Ich habe dich wirklich sehr gern. Aber viele Dinge weißt du einfach nicht über mich. Und die darfst du auch niemals erfahren.“_

_„Aber das macht doch nichts. Ich kenne dich. Und ich meine—ich meine nicht dich, den Prominenten, oder dich, den Superhelden. Auch wenn du gar keine Superkräfte hättest, wenn du nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann wärst, der ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben führt, dann würde ich dich ganz genauso lieben. Das glaubst du mir doch?“ ..._

Lois hatte es tun müssen; sie musste für sich einfach Sicherheit haben, ob es nicht doch eine Chance für sie gab. Egal wie klein diese Chance auch war, wenn es eine gab, wäre das für sie genug. Sie würde es schaffen, sie würde zusehen, dass sie es schaffte. Sie würden es zusammen schaffen!

Aber wen versuchte sie hier zu überzeugen? Supermans Worte waren ausweichend gewesen. Er war distanziert und sachlich gewesen, weil er es eben nicht gewohnt war, Leute vor den Kopf zu stoßen; erst recht nicht Lois, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich wusste Lois doch, dass es keine Chance für eine Beziehung zu Superman gab. Eigentlich wusste sie doch, dass Superman sein Leben dem Wohle aller verschrieben hatte. Eigentlich wusste sie doch, dass Superman ein enger Freund von eben jenem Mann war, dem sie nur Stunden zuvor einen Korb gegeben hatte. Eigentlich wusste sie, wie unfair sie Superman gegenüber war. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass so eine verkorkste Person wie sie Supermans Liebe nicht wert war...

Und trotzdem hoffte sie. Sie klammerte sich an diese Hoffnung, um nicht in dem Gefühlschaos der letzten Tage zu ertrinken. Und eigentlich wusste sie auch das. Sie wusste, wie kindisch diese Hoffnung war. _Wach auf, Lois, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Träumer!_

Hinter diesen schokoladenbraunen Tiefen, die es wie durch Magie immer wieder schafften Lois vollkommen in ihren Bann zu ziehen, konnte sie es arbeiten sehen. Jeden Moment würde Superman ihr nun den Korb geben, den sie verdiente – von dem sie wusste, das sie ihn verdiente, seit sie Clark einen eben solchen Korb gegeben hatte. Er würde die Arme vor seiner Brust noch fester verschränken, tief durchatmen und sie ernst ansehen. Und dann würde er ihr sagen, dass er sie nicht liebte...

„Weißt du was, Lois, ich glaube dir. Lass es uns probieren.“

 **Was?!?** Was hatte Superman da gerade gesagt? Lois traute ihren Ohren nicht.

~*~

_„Weißt du was, Lois, ich glaube dir. Lass es uns probieren.“_

Die Entscheidung, diese wenigen Worte waren Clark alles andere als leicht gefallen.

_„Auch wenn du gar keine Superkräfte hättest, wenn du nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann wärst, der ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben führt, dann würde ich dich ganz genauso lieben.“_

Für einen unendlichen Moment hatte bei Lois' Worten die Zeit für ihn vollkommen still gestanden, war aus den Angeln gehoben worden.

Mit diesen Worten von ihr hatte er nicht gerechnet, und wieso sollte er ihr dafür nicht einfach beleidigt sein. Hatte sie nicht schließlich nur Stunden zuvor genau den Mann, von dem sie da gerade sprach, eiskalt abgewiesen? Hätte er nicht jeden Grund, es ihr auf die gleiche Weise zu vergelten? Er war mehr als nur versucht, genau das zu tun.

Und trotzdem ließ ihn das Bewusstsein um seinen verletzten Stolz, der da aus diesen Gedanken sprach, für einen Augenblick innehalten. Lois hatte ihn als Clark abgewiesen, ja – und warf sich ihm als Superman an den Hals, ja.

Aber war diese Tatsache denn weiter verwunderlich, wenn er sie ihn nie **ganz** sehen ließ?... Seit er damals den Anzug zum ersten Mal angelegt hatte, hatte er auch als Clark mehr und mehr geschauspielert, sich schwächer, nervöser, ungeschickter gegeben, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass niemand seine beiden Seiten miteinander in Verbindung brächte. Als Lois damals mit ihrem Kommentar Superman erschaffen hatte, hatte sie auch Clark Kent erschaffen.

_„Ich kenne dich. Und ich meine—ich meine nicht dich, den Prominenten, oder dich, den Superhelden.“_

Er fragte sich, wen dann – und beantwortete sich die Frage selbst. Durch seine abendlichen Super-Besuche bei Lois hatte er ihr eine Seite von Superman gezeigt, die der übermenschlichen Heldenpersönlichkeit für sie Tiefe, Ecken und Kanten, gegeben hatte. In Lois' Augen war Superman ein Mensch geworden – vielleicht sogar einer, der ihr trotz des lächerlichen Äußeren und seiner Kräfte realer erschien als ihr Freund und Partner Clark Kent...

Wenn Clark jemandem einen Vorwurf machen wollte, dann sollte er am besten bei sich selbst anfangen. Er wusste eigentlich, sie hatte es verdient, ihn als ganze Person kennen zu lernen.

Und so hatte er Lois nachgegeben... Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er seine Worte in die Tat umsetzen sollte, aber er hatte es getan.

Nun war Lois die Sprachlose. Sie schien nicht mehr damit gerechnet zu haben. Clark sah die Verwirrung in ihren Augen, die nun fragend und suchend über sein Gesicht wanderten – und trotz der ernsten und feierlichen Stimmung, die greifbar zwischen ihnen hing, konnte er sich nicht helfen, als sich bei diesem Anblick ein kleines amüsiertes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

Ja, wenn er als Clark Kent nicht die Chance bekam, sich Lois als vollständige Persönlichkeit zu zeigen, dann würde er es eben als Superman tun!

Vorsichtig machte er noch einen kleinen Schritt auf Lois zu, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er löste bedächtig seine vor der Brust überkreuzten Arme und strich ihr damit eine verirrte dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht, nur um dann sanft ihr Kinn anzuheben.

Noch selten waren ihm Lois' braune Augen so warm, so wundervoll von dichten, dunklen Wimpern umrahmt vorgekommen, noch selten ihre sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen so voll.

„Und nenn' mich bitte Kal-El,“ flüsterte er, seine Lippen nur noch Millimeter von ihren entfernt.

„Kal-El...“ Lois' warmer Atem liebkoste seine Haut, als sie diese beiden Silben hauchte, und ein angenehmer kleiner Schauer lief ihm den Nacken hinunter, als er schließlich ihre Lippen mit den seinen versiegelte.


End file.
